drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Dios Kamui Flyhight
Character Name: Dios Kamui Flyhight Phyiscal Description: 6"2, 165lbs, shoulder length straight blue black hair, gray eyes, fairly pale complexion and reasonably well built. Wares black half-plate armor with large silver shoulder pads, and flowing black cape, has been known to wear less conspicous clothing to avoid suspicion. Carries a four foot long katana(length includes both blade and hilt 3"6 blade, "6 hilt) the hilt of which is wrapped in black, silver and emerald green coverings, also carries a pair of daggers of similar description to the sword. Age: 22 Place of Birth/Raising: Unknown Character History: He never knew anything of his family, nor where he came from, All he knew was that at a very early age his family was slaughtered by the Children of Light, accusing his family of harbouring a darkfriend, a crime of which they were innocent, he can still hear their screams, but cannot see their faces. He was found under his overturned cot by a darkfriend, the darkfriend his family was accused of harbouring. The darkfriend took him and left raising him as they travelled, forfilling the orders the darkfriend had received. The darkfriend had been a soldier before turning to the dark one, So from the age of 6 he began training Dios in the basics of combat, including unarmed and armed combat. Swords, bows, Axes, Hammers, Spears became his play things, The darkfriend's skill and ability to teach was limited, So Dios only learned enough to fend for himself. At the age of 12, Dios killed the darkfriend, as his usefulness had come to an end and it was partially his fault that his family had been taken from him, But what he truly desired was to become stronger and more powerful than anyone before him so that he may slaughter the Children in the same way they slaughtered his parents. Soon after, he came into the company of a gleeman (also a darkfriend) and travelled with him, learning stories, songs, and continued training his weapon skills, learning new weapons such as daggers and throwing knives. Near the age of 17, the gleeman was killed by a small group of Whitecloaks on the road between Tear and Illian, because they believed him to be behind a recent bandit attack on their nearby encampment, again the Children to swift to the blade to discover that they were incorrect (though unintentionally managed to kill a darkfriend). The gleeman who had been a good friend to him, would not be killed without the horrible unimagineable mutilation his assailants, he went back to wear he and the gleeman set up camp to gather his things and a weapon, when he looked into the gleemans tent, he saw a polished black wooden chest. He opened to find a suit of jet black half plate armor, a sword, a pair of daggers and a letter for him, the letter read "Dios, Happy Seventeenth Birthday, I bought this armor with the money you earned us with your stories, songs, juggling and every other gleeman skill I have taught you, though not quite a gleeman, you can certainly earn your keep and then some!". Donning the armor, sheathing his sword and the two daggers, and grabbing the remaining bag of gold crowns, he set off to find the gleeman's killers. Dios tracked down the Whitecloaks small encampment and snuck into their camp. The camp was quiet, most of the whitecloaks were asleep, but there was still one on guard. He snuck up slowly behind the guard, but the guard heard him and swung around, his blade barely missing Dios' head, but he had swung with so much force that he spun a little too far, and gave Dios an opening he was not going to give up. He hacked into the guard's side as if he were cutting down a tree with a blunt axe, the guard went down with a bloodcurdling scream, alerting the other whitecloaks. Two whitecloaks emerged from the tent to see what was going on, and they saw Dios standing there, drenched in the blood of their comerade, they lifted their swords high and charged him. Dios didn't like his chance against two trained soldiers, but held his weapon at the ready, he managed to hold them off, if only barely, his new armor surriving and protecting him from the few fatal shots he didn't block. The two whitecloaks now on either side of him, both went for a lunging thrust, the pair of them wounded, weary looking a little delerious. Dios ducked and allowed the two of them to skewer each other, but now he could see another pair of whitecloaks emerge from the tent. Already battered, bruised, and tired from the last fight, he wasn't sure he was capable to take this other pair on, but for what they had done to the gleeman, they all must die. These two were far more skilled, well rested, and carried no visible memorials to the recent bandit attack unlike the last pair. Wounding Dios several times, he thought he was done for, They are too much for me, I can't win, but I must for the gleeman! And with that, his building rage peaked and he went for one last charge, but in a flash of shadow and light, both were on the ground with burns all over their bodies, but they were still breathing. With two quick stabs he finished them off and began raiding the remainder of their camp, picking up some supplies and money, and continued his path to Illian. Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies